Mugen's Tale
by lizzybee
Summary: It's just Fuu and Mugen on Fuu's impossible journey. After resting at a strange restuarant, Mugen finally abandons her. What happens to Fuu, who does she meet and how Mugen wins her back! Rated R


HI again guys! So here I am again with another story. This one was a fantastic suggestion by Miky Lee (thanks again for the poptarts!). The story asks, what if Fuu met Mugen another way?

Interesting idea? I thought to myself, how else would they meet? I read his email a few more times and realized, that he meant only Mugen and Fuu. No Jin. That would be pretty interesting. If Mugen met Fuu, under different circumstances, without Jin?

However, like all my stories, I have to keep a certain flow to the original series, other wise it doesn't feel like Samurai Champloo. So don't worry, I'll keep it true to the characters and true to the story line.

I took the feel of the episode where Jin met Shino, the whole fighting beetle thing was just too hilarious. Remember, Mugen was training a beetle in order to fight it in some beetle battle? That's why I decided to do this the way I did. As far as a lemon goes, yes it's included….somehow I always have to include a lemon…OH NO I've became a pervert like Mugen! LOL Or maybe there is no lemon and I'm just tricking everybody! LOL Yes, yes I am evil. )

Some things to keep in mind, I make Mugen to come out a lot more horrible than he really is in the beginning; but I promise by the end, you'll forgive me for all of it. I'm also not gonna have Fuu face a brothel problem (that seems to be getting too old) but I am gonna have a love interest; which will drive Mugen to become more of a jerk to her. Is it love, or is it possessiveness? Find out.

**Disclaimer: Rated R: **Some mention of tangy type of stuff, and a lemon scene (between who?... I've already said too much). Strong language from Mugen, little violence; mostly just plain hilarity. It's not really serious stuff, but I don't even think the Bratz dolls are appropriate for little girls, so the rating stays at R (God I hate those Bratz dolls…lets not teach all our girls that dressing like whores and thinking of only fashion is all you need!)

If you're not the suitable age for this sort of reading, time for you to head out the door my little friend. For the ones that are of age and maturity…

Enjoy!

lizzy

** The Troubles with Two.**

"AAHHH bitch, shut up already!" Mugen hollered. The sun had just come up, and Fuu had not stopped talking. He was tired of her, tired of his stupid situation. He was a murderous mad man, why the hell was he even honoring such a bizarre contract. It wasn't like he followed a dojo's code of honor and samurai. He was Mugen, the wild criminal of Ryuukyuu, and no teenage girl could hold over him.

"BAKA! What's your problem." She screamed back throwing her shoe at him. She was only asking what they would have for breakfast, since they finally had money to eat. Mugen was still too angry, and never saw the shoe coming for his head. But the thud of pain surrounding his skull forced him to stare madly back at her.

"You little bitch. You should be so lucky that I don't rape you and kill you." Mugen growled. His hair was a terrible mess, his trademark red shirt off and to the side. The sun had been brutal to the lonely travelers these last few days, scorching them in the morning; and cooking them at night.

"HMPF!" Fuu snorted moving her head to the side and away from his gaze. She got up straightening her clothes. Mugen stared at her for a few seconds, feeling very triumphant. That was the first time in all their fights, he won. She was actually silent about the comment.

'Gotta make sure I say that all the time. That bitch.' He thought smirking to himself. When suddenly. SMACK! There he was Momo-san, the pet friend for the young traveling companion Fuu. Mugen took a couple of seconds to realize furry genitals were pressed up against his face. And when he did, his body ignited in fire as he tried to rip the animal off.

"What are you doing! Stop that! You're hurting him!" Fuu shouted angrily. She watched Mugen dash up to his feet and run around the small hut in circles. His angry murderous threats to both the girl and squirrel were muffled.

"Stop that!" Fuu shouted throwing her other shoe at Mugen's head. An electric shock of violence and increasing madness shot up Mugen's body as his hands and knees twitched. He was really mad now.

"MMMMMAAAKKKKKHHAAAAA!" He shouted, his baka still muffled under Momo-san's soft big belly.

Finally, an idea came. The little bulb over Mugen's head, which was rarely lit, brightened up. Fuu could tell Mugen was smirking. Momo-san squeaked a few more times happily. Fuu didn't understand why Momo-san always wanted to greet Mugen in the morning. And he always went for the face.

Mugen stopped fighting with the animal, and stood there casually. Momo-san was suspect of Mugen and squeaked; almost asking why Mugen stopped fighting him.

Suddenly, Mugen hollered in triumph as he raced head first into the wall. However, the zing of pain that should have been the splattered remains of Momo-san, was actually Mugen's head. It was throbbing.

"Huh?" Mugen said puzzedly to himself.

"Squeak." Momo-san seemed to be laughing at him from Fuu's shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Fuu asked, wondering why Mugen felt compelled to smash his head against the side of the hut. Mugen realized what the little monster had done. The squirrel proved to be more of an equal enemy than just a normal animal. His face twitched his lips wide, teeth grinding madly. He became frustrated, from the defeat and the pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" He shouted loudly. Fuu nodded her head, ashamed of Mugen and his childish behavior.

"Baka." She said under her breath.

…………………………………………………

What seemed to have been a full morning, turned quickly into night. Fuu and Mugen had been walking for a lifetime under horrible sweltering circumstances. Had they followed Fuu's map, they would have arrived to a nearer town; but Mugen forced her to walk it out, unnecessarily. She whined 'why' many times. Mugen's explanations were that it was his gut instinct. Fuu had to trust him, after all he had done his sharing of saving her since her journey started. If it hadn't been for him, she would have been dead.

Little did she know, his only reason to make her walk, was to make her walk more, serving the long journey as her punishment for the morning shoe fight.

He hated her, loathed her so much that he did have thoughts of be-heading her many times at night. But somehow that stupid squirrel would always jump him at the right time; or something else would happen to shift his mind set.

But there was no time to think about that right now. He was tired and hungry. They had not eaten anything since morning. Even scraps of berries here and there weren't enough for travelers moving from so far.

"Mugen, look, a restaurant!" Fuu smiled happily tugging on the back of his shirt. He turned to see the restaurant, it was run down and very shabby looking; and there was hardly anyone else there. But he couldn't complain about it, they had to eat.

"Come on baka." Fuu whined walking in first. Mugen grinded his teeth, but before he could scream baka at her; the old waiter popped from nowhere to invite him in.

"Is the girl with you?" He asked. Mugen looked at him suspiciously.

"Feh, yeah." He said pushing past the old man.

The old man settled Mugen in, Fuu was already drinking tea. She couldn't be happier.

"This tea tastes a bit funny." Fuu said quietly. Mugen looked over at her, the smell of the tea wasn't tea at all.

"That's because it's sake stupid girl." Mugen smirked. Fuu looked at him wide eyed and confused and than to her drink. Mugen realized than, that this was no restaurant, it was a bar. They had these on the island, a special place just for men.

'That'll explain why there's no women.' Mugen thought.

"…ahhhhh…." Fuu quietly said with a large smile. Her head was spinning around and around. She had never tasted sake before, and though it was really hot sake; it was fine.

"Baka." Mugen said ignoring her.

"Oh gomen. I'll get you some water." The old waiter said a little panicked. Fuu smiled to him. Her cheeks had blushed a lot, and her eyes watered up with happiness. What she was so happy about, she didn't know. But she was happy.

The food had come, and so had Fuu's water. Luckily for her, she hadn't drank much, and the water had easily calmed her down. It was nice to see a quiet Fuu, he hated the noise she made. She was still very out of it. The simplest things grabbed her attention for the longest time. They sat there finishing their small meal when a young man walked in.

He was shorter than Mugen, dark brown hair combed back; a crocked nose and very plumb lips.

He gasped when he saw Fuu there. He looked in front of her to see Mugen, sitting content.

"Are you not ashamed of yourself! Bringing your young wife here!" The young man shouted as he approached Mugen, who looked around the place to see if there was somebody behind him.

"Huh?" He said staring back at the young man. He was dressed in richer townsmen clothing, but the place didn't fit the tastes of rich men; so what was the man doing here?

"You're wife, why would bring your wife to a place like this? Women are flowers and do not belong in places where men drunk themselves." The young man shouted.

"Akira-sama." The old waiter humbly stared to the ground moving out of the young man's way.

Mugen looked over to the drunken Fuu and realized that the young man was talking about them. But before he corrected the boy about who Fuu was, he wanted to know why it bothered him so much what he did.

"Why does it bother you so much? Husbands sell their wives all the time to brothels to repay their debt. Why would it matter if a sinful man brought his wife here to drunk her?"

Mugen smirked, still sitting casually as the boy boiled with madness. He knew that was true, and no one stepped in to stop that, so why was it objectionable now to stop women from getting drunk.

"Take your wife and leave this place at once!" Akira screamed. Mugen smirked.

"Or you'll do what?" Mugen was testing him, for his own pleasure. Fuu was still happily smiling at the world with her eyes closed, she hummed a song petting Momo-san as she did. She didn't know what was happening around her, or that a fight was going to break loose.

"I'll take her from you." Akira angrily voiced. He knew that no decent man would give up his wife like that. And even if Mugen was cold hearted and had no shame, he knew that no man would stand to have possessions taken from them.

"Fine take her." Mugen grinned quickly rising to his feet and waving good bye.

"What? You'll abandon your duties over her?" Akira asked with a large sweat drop hanging down his head. He couldn't believe it. Other men had brought their innocent wives here before, to drunk them and sell them off to men secretly without the use of brothels. But none of them would stand to have their wives just taken away from them.

"Yep, she's all yours now." Mugen flashed him a smile and started to walk away. Akira smiled back, feeling quite victorious. Fuu looked young and beautiful, she would be perfect as a concubine for his brother.

"You loose" Akira smiled walking closer to Fuu. Mugen heard the words echo in his head.

"Loose?" No one defeated him, especially not a young punk like him.

As Akira closed the gap between the drunken Fuu who would probably do anything in her state, Mugen suddenly showed up. His chest in view instead of Fuu. He was smirking pretty wildly, as if he was ready to start a fight.

"What are you doing?" Akira said backing away a little.

"I don't loose very easily. And I don't up give things that don't belong to me." He said still smirking. His calm tone of voice, his wild appearance, and his unusual sword made Akira a bit nervous.

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"Lets just get one thing straight. I don't loose." Mugen took a step forward scaring Akira to step back himself. He was angry; no one had ever stood up like that before him. The small group of men sitting around in the surrounding tables stared at the defeated Akira. His reputation was being smeared on by a wild man.

"I'll be taking this." Mugen grinned pulling Fuu by the collars of her kimono. She was slowly slipping into faintness. She had been spinning her head round and round, smiling and humming songs in the background. And when Mugen pulled on her, she was flushed red and sleepy.

"So…sleepy." She whispered and fell back on to the table snoring lightly. The crowd of men, including a baffled Akira stared at the snoring girl. She had completely killed the cut throat mood in the restaurant.

"Ahh, baka." Mugen growled picking her up. He really was about to leave her, he was so happy that he was going to. If only his pride wasn't so important to him. But he would find another way to abandon her, a way that didn't mean him loosing.

Mugen walked out with Fuu draped over his right shoulder, unknowing of the world around her. Akira snapped out of his confused state and realized what had happened. An outsider had showed him up, this would do badly for his reputation.

"That bastard will pay." He murmured.

……………………………………..

Mugen had walked into town with Fuu hanging lifelessly over his shoulder. She looked like a victim as people stared at Mugen. He didn't care that they thought he had kidnapped the girl, and knew nobody would stand up to defend Fuu. This era was a time of men not caring to save a girl, they were still perceived as objects that men owned. Not even a samurai was compelled to demand answers from Mugen.

The Inn he walked right up to, had no questions to ask him about the girl hanging over his shoulder. They seemed to be concerned, as the townspeople were; but no one made that effort to find out, if the girl was in need of help. Perhaps it was because Mugen's appearance was so threatening. His sword swinging on his back, just a quick movement away from a fight. He wondered why everybody stared at him so worriedly.

"Stupid bitch, falling asleep like that." He pulled her from his shoulder and threw her to the ground. Her body landed violently on the thin futon, and he realized that she probably hit her head pretty hard. But that was not for him to worry over.

"Sir?" A small voice asked from the door. Mugen walked over to it, wondering who would bother him. He looked down, to a young boy, his eyes watery and slightly afraid.

"What is it?" Mugen could have been gentler, but he didn't care if the lad was scared of him, he should be. Mugen would never kill a child, or a women; but he wasn't going to be soft with them either. It wasn't his responsibility to be.

"What are you going to do to nee-chan?" The boy asked in a soft scared tone. Mugen's eyes widened. He looked back to the sleeping Fuu, and than back to the boy. He realized how bad it must've looked as he carried her into town.

A large picture of the crowd bubbled over his head. Suddenly, he could hear their whispers. He was that sort of guy, but he wouldn't stoop that low…he would at least find an attractive girl to do those sort of things with.

"Those bastards." He whispered angrily under his breath.

"Mister. Is nee-chan going to be okay?" The child innocently asked. Mugen twitched madly.

"AHHHH shut up kid!" He hollered slamming the door shut. Ever since he met Fuu, he was looking more and more like a criminal keeping a young girl hostage than her bodyguard. It was starting to really piss him off.

"Why would I want to rape a shape-less fat girl like that!" He shouted to himself. Fuu curled to her side, sleeping more comfortably while Mugen raged on about how he wasn't going to do anything to her. But than again, if he wanted to, he could have.

"And if I want to I'll do it!" He shouted opening up the door to yell at the young child still standing there. The boy wondered why Mugen was acting to crazy.

"Baka." He said sticking out his tongue and running away.

"Why you little." Mugen growled shaking in growing madness. He even armed himself with his sword and was ready to plunge into action when he heard Momo-san's squeak.

"Huh?" He said looking back only to have a face full of fur. Mugen growled madly as the scene faded, with Fuu sleeping soundly, and Mugen fighting off Momo-san.

After a few minutes of squirrel fighting, Mugen was able to sit down calmly. The scratches on his face proved yet another loss to the flee bag. Now Momo-san had fallen asleep too on the very corner of the futon close to Fuu's head.

"Bitch is still asleep." He growled under his breath. She turned to the other side hugging the blanket underneath her body. She was probably cold. A smirk came on Mugen's face.

"Hey, I am that sort of guy, and it's been awhile." He said to himself. He got up and took off his sword and shirts throwing them to the side as he approached the sleeping Fuu. In her state, he wouldn't have to fight either.

"It'll be her punishment for pissing me off for so long." He smirked again. He knelt over her pulling her to lay flat on her back.

'She's fat, no chest, no shape. But it's okay. She's still a girl." He thought examining her shapeless body. She was snoring lightly, he stared down to her face, her skin looked really soft, baby soft. He wondered how old she was. She couldn't have been any older than 16. He pulled the front of her kimono slowly to reveal the small hills of her breasts.

"Yeh, like I said you have no breasts." He smirked to her victoriously. She lay still, gently snoring.

"Bitch." He grinned pulling the kimono further a part to show her little boobs, and the small frame of her upper body. She shuddered slightly from the cold air. Mugen's grin widened.

"You'll be warm in no time." He smirked. His face lowered, his lips just a quick second away from hers. There was a nervous feeling in his stomach, rising up to his chest. He leaned in more, this time capturing his lips softly to test if she would wake. She didn't, but a different sensation ran over Mugen. Her lips were soft against his. His eyes remained open staring at her eyes, his lips still on hers. His heart beat fast, and it was annoying him.

'Why the hell am I nervous?' He asked himself pulling back from her. He had many girls, many many girls, but this was the first his heart leapt. He ignored the feeling and went for another kiss, to see if he would react that way again. He moved down a little lower when she moved again to her left side, slapping him across the face.

"Baka Mugen." Still asleep, and obviously dreaming about slapping him, Fuu went back to snoring. Mugen's temper rose. A red blotch on the side of his face where she slapped him.

"You little bitch, exactly what kind of dream are you having?." He bellowed through grinding teeth. Suddenly he stood up, went back to his shirts and smirked.

"…not worth the time." He muttered.

……………………………………….

It was her hungry stomach calling out for roasted squid that woke her up. Fuu sat up and yawned. Her head was pounding and she felt sick, not enough to want to throw up; but enough to know she was sick. She looked down to the end of her bed, watching Momo-san's big belly rise and fall with each sleepy breath. Than she looked around the room and found no Mugen.

"Huh? Mugen?" She asked the dark room hoping to hear his voice. She got to her feet looking around trying to feel anything. She lit a small candle and searched the room, and confirmed that he was not there.

"AHH, he left me!" She gasped. How long had she been sleeping for, what happened. She sat down feeling sad and abandoned.

'Just what happened?' She thought. 'OH yeh.' She realized. They went to a restaurant and she got drunk, and after that, everything was a blur. She remembered something about a wife, and shouting; but that was it. She wondered if she had acted rudely to Mugen while she was drunk and set him over the edge. She looked out the small window to the sky.

"Uh?" She felt a breeze on her chest, and when she looked down, the top of her kimono was wide open. She gasped and closed it up. 'how did that happen?' She asked herself.

"He wouldn't have!" She shouted.

"OH NO! The money!" She searched her kimono, and realized it was gone.

"That jerk!" She shouted to the top of her lungs. He had robbed her too. She vowed than, to never trust him again. He had tried this a couple of times before, to leave; but she honestly that he followed some sort of samurai code. She believed that he wouldn't really abandon her. But the lonely dark room proved it. He had run off, with her money too; and her innocence. She should have been crying, but she didn't.

Without a penny in hand, where would she go. The only reason she set off on this journey was because she felt safe with a body guard. But now she was in a different town, miles and miles away from her town, and with no one to help her. She felt sad. But mostly angry.

"I won't ever believe in him again." She decided.

…………………………………………

"OH sir!" The girl scratched his back as Mugen happily trembled with passion. He hadn't had a woman in a long time, and his mind was aching for the touch. Being around a breast-less girl this whole time, he could've forced her, but even if he was that low; he wouldn't do it with her. She annoyed him all the time. Whatever mindless sex he wanted, he wanted to get from a prettier stranger.

"Ahh." He sighed satisfied. He rolled off of the woman he bought for the night.

"Shall I pour you some tea?" She asked putting on her clothes. The woman was pretty, older than him by many years, but she had good features and a hot body. Unlike Fuu, she had curves that he could hold on to, not fat clobs of chub.

It was that moment he realized what he was doing. He was thinking about her. He shouldn't be thinking back about her, she meant nothing to him. She was a big annoyance and he was happy to get rid of her.

"Nah. I'm tired." Mugen snorted stretching out his legs and arms as he lay. The woman lay next to him and quietly went to sleep. Mugen's eyes remained open as he stared up to the wooden ceiling. It was quiet. In the short time he had known Fuu for, she had always kept a noisy air around him. Too noisy for him to feel lonely, to angry to feel isolated.

'Psht! I don't need this shit' He thought madly to himself. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

……………………………………………

Fuu was desperately hungry and needed to find some sort of food. She decided that she should go out and try to find something at least. Momo-san hopped into her kimono and they were off. It was really late and most places were closed. A few sleazy places were open, but Fuu really didn't want to land herself in a bad situation. She was body guard- less now.

"Honestly, that ungrateful jerk. And after he promised." She whined as she walked around town searching for food. She was horribly upset with Mugen, he had robbed her; the least he could've done was leave her money. She had saved his life, of course the only reason she did it was to gain him as her body guard in the first place. And sure he saved her four of five times after that, but that was his job.

"Ahh, and my tummy is so hungry." She whined again. Her stomach was calling out, demanding food. She was feeling a bit sick, the sake had done some strange things to her head. She took a few steps forward when her vision became blurry.

'Oh no, this isn't good.' She thought as the world started to spin. Hunger and thirst had done her in, and she slowly fell to the ground.

………………………………………………

Soft songs of the birds outside woke Fuu up this time. Her head was beating a drum in her ears, and her stomach holding a large scale parade. She sat up noticing the room, her white kimono, and the fragrant air. It smelled like sunflowers.

'Where am I?' She thought getting to her feet. She hoped that nothing bad had happened. She tried to remember what happened.

"I'll never drink again." She said to herself. She had learned her lesson, sake plus her equaled horrible loss of memory. Her stomach growled loudly, shaking her legs.

"Oh you're awake? Pardon me." The man's voice was deep, caring and strong. A voice that Fuu fell in love with quickly. She turned around to see the most handsome face she had ever seen. His strong features, his dark hair and midnight eyes. His smiled forced her cheeks to become a soft touch of pink.

"You are probably very hungry. Please eat something." He came closer with a silver tray. She blushed more not sure if she should first ask who he was and where she was. But her bottomless stomach wouldn't have any conversations until it was fed. She blushed embarrassed.

"It's alright. Here. Please eat." He smiled taking a sit on the floor. Fuu followed sitting a bit further in front of him. She looked down to the food, it certainly wasn't peasant type of food. The platter had prawns, fish and even crab; something she never tasted before.

"Arigato, but-"

"You want to know how you got here?" He interrupted predicting she was nervous about her situation. He gestured again for her to eat while he told his tale.

"My brother found you fainted in the market place. His men and he brought you here to get some medical attention." He smiled watching her eat. He could tell she was being careful to be polite and took care of her manners.

"Please eat with your heart. Food tastes much better that way." He smiled catching Fuu stuffing her face. She had scarfed the food like there was no meal tomorrow. Rice bits on her chin and crab chunks falling from her lips as she bit down. She nervously smiled back, feeling heaps of embarrassment stack up on her shoulders. But her stomach and mouth followed orders and she continued to chow the food like no tomorrow.

He was baffled by her extraordinary eating habits and her never ending stomach. Most women ate like dainty doves, but Fuu was a large un-fed goose. But he smiled to keep her comfortable.

"Gomen…" Fuu realized how bad her manners must've looked, but her mouth and tummy were not cooperating with her mind. She turned red trying to stop stuffing her mouth like some hungry wild chipmunk.

"No no, I'm glad that you like your food. Please enjoy." He laughed happily. He appreciated a good stomach on a women, it meant that she was big with her heart too.

"Anyways, it seems that perhaps you had sake for the first time and fell a bit ill. But not to worry, you're fine now." The man continued. He saw the relief on Fuu's face. He wanted to ask her questions about her husband and why he had abandoned her like that; and after filling her with sake. However, he figured that perhaps she would still be very unhappy about her husband leaving her, and decided to ask another time.

"Gomen. I never asked for you name." The man smiled. His eyes had taken on a wondrous sparkle, temporarily making Fuu dumb. She stared at him, blushing like he had just asked for her hand in marriage.

"Fuu." She smiled.

"Ahh, yes the wind. I knew when I saw you, that you were indeed some beautiful bird." He smiled at her, a smile that could have made Fuu charge him and kiss him. She blushed.

"Arigato." She smiled back keeping her head to her food. She had never been called beautiful. She was still young, turning 17 pretty soon; but still very young. But she liked being complimented.

"Forgive me, but I should let you rest some more. Please feel free to stay here as long as you like. My home is your home." He smiled getting up and bowing to Fuu graciously. Fuu quickly stood up, humbled but knowing very well that she couldn't stay there.

"Arigato, but I am on a journey to find someone." Fuu blurted out. He looked at her a bit puzzled. He wondered what the journey could be, and without her husband; how could she go far

"Journey?" He asked.

"Hai. I am looking for a Samurai who smells like sunflowers." She wondered if the man perhaps knew something about the samurai she was trying hard to find. He looked at her closely trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"Sunflowers? Such a man exists? Gomen, but I do not know." He apologetically smiled bowing once more for forgiveness.

"No no, it's alright. Arigato, but I cannot stay." She smiled bowing a little ways for him. She flashed him the prettiest smile she could.

"But without your husband-"

"My husband?" Fuu interrupted with a cocked right eyebrow. He looked at her again a bit confused on how she could forget. But he figured that perhaps she was pushing that horrible man away in some small crevice of memory.

"Yes you are married?" He asked. Fuu turned red and started to laughed hysterically.

"No, I am not." She continued to laugh. She knew that she should stop, the man had been very caring and generous to her and her manners so far had been disgusting.

"Gomen, but I have no husband. You may be talking about a body guard that I had, but he is no longer with me." She said nervously. She didn't want to say it in a strange way, after all she didn't want him to get the wrong ideas. The man thought about it, and realized that it did make sense. For her to go on such a journey she would need a man to help her, after all in most towns they demanded a male companion in order to stay.

"I see. So this is a problem for you now." He said looking down to the ground.

"It's alright." She smiled.

"Fuu-san, please stay here for a little while until you can figure out a plan for yourself. Going on a journey to find someone takes planning, and if you make a sudden move without giving it thought; you may face troubles." He was right, and Fuu knew it. She was alone now, and without any money or a proper plan on how to get to Edo she would really be in some serious problems. But she felt bad for imposing her stay on such a kind man.

"That's true." She quietly whispered. She really didn't know where to go from this place. The man walked closer to her.

"Do not worry Fuu-san. You stay here, I'll ask around town to find information on this Samurai who smells like sunflowers; perhaps somewhere in this town someone might know something." His comforting smile, his kind gentle words were enough to convince Fuu, and she readily accepted. She did have a moment where she thought that perhaps this was a bad idea. But the man was sincere, and in his nice words was a true nature. She smiled, bowing a little in appreciation.

"Please, my duty is to help those in need. And that is all I am doing." He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, stopping her from bowing any lower to him. Though he was clearly rich and very noble and important, he insisted that Fuu not treat him as such. Instead, he encouraged her to be familiar with him, and talk to him as a friend. Fuu knew she blushed each time he smiled. His eyes sparkled, complimenting his already very strong and elegant features. She could stare at him all day.

"I shall take my leave Fuu-san. Feel free to wonder my home, and ask of anything and it shall be done. I'll have my men scatter around town and seek information for you." He smiled walking to the door. He turned back to her once to smile and left silently. Fuu was blushing still, her ears and cheeks had never felt this hot. She worried that she may catch fire if she didn't relax herself. He was incredibly handsome and even better when he spoke. She had instantly fallen for him.

"Ahh.." She sighed happily taking a seat back down to her food. She was so glad to be eating again. She weighed her decision to stay in her mind, wondering if she made the right choice. She was alone, and had no money, perhaps staying here would better her chances of survival. It would be a big bonus to find something on the sunflower samurai here. She concluded as she finished eating, that her decision was correct; and that she would stay her for a few days, and than leave.

……………………………………………

Mugen cracked his neck as he sat up. The woman he had bought was gone. He finally had one peaceful night of no talking, and a peaceful morning with no talking. Why he kept thinking back to Fuu's annoying banter was starting to piss him off.

"Shit, I should've killed her. That fuckin' little bitch." He growled dressing himself. Mornings were always the toughest for him. It was bright enough again for him to realize he was a wandering murder, but that was fine for him; he was happy with himself and his deeds.

He got up and walked out of the brothel. The town seemed different in the morning, a lot busier than the night. He snorted and yawned looking up to yet another scorching day of sun.

"Fuckin' sun, give me a break." He swore. If he ever made it to heaven, he would make sure to take out the sun, and keep it forever night. He liked the moon better, the night was nicer on him. He started to walk, scratching his stomach. He was hungry. He needed to eat. He looked into the little purse he stole from Fuu and counted the small bit of money. His expression ticked off.

"Little bitch, not even enough for a full meal." He cursed. If he hadn't bought the woman, he would've eaten like a king.

"That's alright." He smirked spotting a middle aged man purchasing some groceries.

…………………………………………………..

Fuu walked around the house, it was large and confusing with many hallways and pathways outside. She found very few people home, mostly just servants working. As she quietly walked she wondered about the man, why she didn't ask him for his name. In all the excitement of his sweet words, Fuu completely forgot to ask. Suddenly, as she walked into the main hall area, she saw open doors leading to a garden.

Her eyes sparkled. There were sunflowers planted. It was only a few, maybe 10 or 15 large stems of them, but that was more than she had ever seen. They were beautiful and a lot larger than any of the other flowers. She took soft steps towards the garden, hypnotized by the beauty. She felt as though she had come one step closer to her father, one hit away from him. She hated him for leaving her and her mother, and she wanted revenge; and she would get it. Her eyes narrowed down a bit, in the confusing feelings she was beating in her chest. They were mixed, with happiness and anger.

"Beautiful." His voice came from behind. Fuu snapped from her trance and looked back to his strong handsome face. He was staring out to his garden, lost in it's beauty as well.

"Aren't they?" He smiled to her. Fuu smiled back. Butterflies filled her belly, she didn't understand why she was nervous and happy to see him again. Perhaps it was because he was being kind and friendly with her; and saying kind things to her.

"Fuu-san, why did you call this Samurai, the Samurai who smells like sunflowers?" He asked after a short moment of silence. Fuu's eyes widen, she wasn't sure what to say to him about that. It was only something somebody had told her, the only trademark of his she had. Her mother had often told her about sunflowers, and how her father enjoyed them. She wondered, was that why?

"Um. It was something somebody told me." She kept it simple and to the point. She didn't want to reveal too much of the information on who he was and what business she had with him. The man stared at her long and hard, knowing that she was suppressing information. He wondered what relation she had with this mysterious samurai and why she was searching for him. Fuu felt his eyes on her, trying to figure out things she wanted hidden. In efforts to blacken his thoughts, she turned back around to face the garden.

"I've never seen them close like this." Fuu said distracting the man. He nodded and smiled.

"Gomen, you've helped me so much, and I don't know you're name." Fuu asked a little blushed. He looked down, staring down to his feet. He knew that the girl didn't know this town, or who he was; so he didn't feel so upset.

"Kaze." The man said with a stunning smile. Fuu's cheeks blushed a rosey red as she looked back to his sparkling eyes, his brilliant smile, his strong figure standing in front of her. A romantic moment lazily went by as the two looked at each other. A light breeze touched Fuu's skin, giving her the goose bumps. It was a warm feeling, being admired by such wonderful eyes.

"Well Fuu-san, I have to get back to work. Please have a comfortable stay." He smiled as he excused himself. Fuu couldn't help but follow his body until it was out of sight. He knew she was looking at him, and he was glad to have her gaze. He wanted to look back at her, but there was still time.

"Kaze?" She whispered. Kaze meaning wind, just like Fuu's name. Was this fate? She wondered if her meeting him after loosing Mugen was meant to be. He seemed much nicer than Mugen, and said nice things to her and seemed to want to help her. She smiled to herself as she went back to staring out to the tall sunny sunflowers. She felt she would finally find him.

……………………………………

Mugen burped loud and clear in the restaurant after he finished eating. He ate very well. The restaurant was bustling with people hungrily eating. He noticed a small group of men walk in, wearing distinguished clothing; obviously they had money. They were happy and laughing, perhaps they had acquired more wealth. Mugen smirked, perhaps this would open up some opportunities for him. But he waited, drinking his tea slowly as his ears remained perked.

"That poor girl. I can't believe she would be so foolish." One middle aged man laughed gesturing for service. His group laughed as he ordered large batches of food. The old restaurant owner commanded his staff to work to get the rich men's food first, before clearing any other orders. Mugen listened on, clearly this would be a huge pay off for him.

"Well she's young, and all girls that age tend to believe anything said as long as it's said sweetly." Another man laughed grabbing on to his stomach, trying to contain from throwing up. He and his friends had spent the last hour doing nothing but laughing.

"Still, I feel badly for her when she finds out the truth." The middle aged man added with a devilish smirk.

"Who was this sunflower samurai anyway?" Another one asked sipping his tea as a large plate full of food arrived. Mugen's ears twitched, he had heard of that before. Suddenly, more of his interest sparked.

"Don't know, but the girl will clearly believe Lord Kaze."

"Ah I wish I had that sort of power. I wouldn't mind a few more wives. I get so bored with only one." A fatter man declared taking a large bite of the roast pork bites.

"But I have never seen this girl in town before? Does anyone know where she's from?" A clearly younger male asked diving into his plate of meat. The table was filling up fast with food, while others in the restaurant hungrily waited for the rich folks order to be completed.

"I wouldn't know. But I believe I heard one of my men say her name is Fuu."

Mugen's eyes widen, it was that annoying girl. What trouble had she landed herself in now. He felt he should turn around and probe from the rich men some answers. But than he reminded himself, why he should care. She was not his responsibility, therefore why would he turn around to save her. After all, he left her for a reason, to be rid of her.

They're perverted laughter burst brought Mugen back to reality.

"Lord Kaze sure is a master of women."

"Lucky man, having his tenth concubine." They continued on to talk about Fuu a little more. Mugen felt disturbed by the way they discussed her, asking each other if they had seen her. But none of them, from the outside world was allowed to see any of the concubine wives after they had stepped into Kaze's palace. They became slaves to him. Mugen smirked to himself, because her situation didn't really bother him; and finally, he got up to leave paying the servant on the way out. The rich folk were still there, eating away like rich pigs; still conversing about Kaze's tenth wife, Fuu.

………………………………………………..

She had to admit, a strange unsettling feeling was at the bottom of her throat. She felt that something was not right, and yet she couldn't explain it. She finally had the support and help of someone, and luckily for her; it was a handsome rich man. She knew that he had status and some sort of control over the town, which would greatly help her mission. Yet, deep down, in some corner of her soul; she doubted.

The moon had come out, she had stayed at Kaze's home all day. She wondered why one person would need such a large home. But he was wealthy, and wealthy people liked to remind those not rich what their place was.

And even if she wanted out, it would be difficult, the servants there warned her not to step foot out of the palace. She tried to ask them why, but no answer was given, just more warnings. It would be impossible to leave anyway, she had no idea where to go. She knew that they were a little ways away from the town, because she could see it; but it was an hour walk away. She wondered why he lived out of the main area, and farther to the forest.

It didn't matter, at least she had a clean place to stay and food to eat. Not to mention the man taking care of her was kind and very attractive.

She was walking down yet another long hallway when she realized she was defiantly lost. All the hallways appeared to look the same.

"Ah, I'm lost again." She whined quietly to herself. A large drop of tear fell down her head as she stared out to the end of the hallway, hoping to see something that was familiar to where her room was.

"Fuu-san?" Kaze asked lurking from behind her. Fuu gasped, hugging the wall like a fly. He looked at her as she looked at him, she looked pathetically comical, clutching on to a wall. She felt embarrassed and quickly straightened herself.

"Gomen, I scared you." Kaze smiled taking a step closer to her. The palace had become dark. Candles were lit but not in the hallway she stood in with Kaze.

"No no, it's okay." She smiled back.

"Fuu-san…" He started softly as he took another step closer to her. Fuu stepped back feeling a little blushed by how close he was getting. She wondered if he felt attracted to her too. She stared up into his beautiful midnight eyes, feeling as if a spell had been cast on her.

"Even in this darkness, your beauty befuddles me." His voice came out soft and gentle. He had come close enough to cup her face. The touch of his soft hands on her made her quiver, she liked his touch. He moved his face lower, inching closer to hers. She blushed madly, this would be her first kiss (at least that she knew of). She couldn't think of what to do, other than to accept the kiss, and as his lips touched hers, her eyes closed. He moved her closer to the wall, and Fuu's body automatically moved to what he demanded. He kept his kiss, as he placed his hands on her waist and pushed his body on hers. Fuu felt him against her, and her eyes opened. Suddenly, she felt a little nervous about what she was doing. Her first kiss, with a man she barely knew, she felt cheap and easily taken. But he was a handsome man, who was nice to her; and took interest in her. She looked to his closed eyes, hoping her answer would come soon. He moaned moving his body a little more against hers. His grip on her waist getting tighter. She felt the wall against her back and him in front of her, and this started to fill her mind with a little panic.

He broke the kiss when he felt her reluctance to kiss back. He could tell she was shaken up and needed time to recover.

"Gomen, your beauty was too much." He broke the kiss and moved back, bowing his head apologetically. Fuu exhaled and smiled at him, feeling a lot better now.

"It's okay. Its just that. Well I…" Fuu was trembling with her words. She looked down to her feet, twirling her fingers. Her face was red and hot from the excitement of her first kiss with an unbelievably hot guy. She always wanted her first kiss to be from a guy like him, clearly successful; kind and noble.

"It was your first?" He asked politely. He took a step closer to her again, looking down at her watery big eyes. She was happy to kiss him, and happy that he kissed her.

"Gomenasai, for taking such a thing from you without asking." He whispered sweetly to her. He stared down at her with passionate eyes, eager and loving. Just the type of eyes Fuu always wanted to look at her. She smiled.

"No, please don't apologize. I-I was fine with it." Fuu stuttered looking to her feet again. She felt embarrassed to confess such a thing to him. But she wanted him to kiss her again, and if she left it on a guilty note; he may not kiss her later. He smiled looking down to her flushed cheeks and watery eyes. She liked his kiss, liked the way he made her feel.

"Than it was a great honor you gave me. Arigato Fuu-san. I will cherish this moment." He spoke gently, smiling like a hopeless romantic. He rubbed her cheek with his hand, sending Fuu to that romantic place again. Her legs felt weak, as if they would give in anytime. He lightly placed his lips on hers once more, this time a lot lighter. He was trying to build up her confidence in him, make her want him.

And it was working, because when he pulled from her lips, she was disappointed.

"Please join me for dinner." He smiled taking her hand in his and leading her towards the light. The hallways remained dark though, all except a two. She wondered why that was so. But reasoned that perhaps he only had need for two, and not the other three; even though there seemed to be rooms in them.

………………………………………..

"OOH yeah." The women happily moaned as Mugen finally stopped thrusting. He had a lot more energy than normal tonight and wasn't sure why. He felt upset. The woman thought that he was finished, but when Mugen pulled her back under him, she gasped.

"Sir, what are you doing?" She asked shocked by his actions.

"But you only paid for once." She angrily said. Mugen didn't listen to the woman and quickly positioned himself in. She squirmed demanding that he pay her first before continuing. Mugen became def suddenly, unable to hear the angry prostitute screaming that he stop at once and pay her. He wanted to work out his aggression. Something was bothering him and he needed that feeling gone.

"Shut up!" Mugen shouted at her. The woman rolled her eyes and laid back as Mugen continued on. She seemed uninterested in his sex, and gave him no acting of pleasure. But that was fine with Mugen, he was only doing this because he wanted to drown out that upset feeling.

"Fine continue, but I will tell the owner of this second helping." She warned as he started to thrust harder. In the back of her mind, she was starting to worry. His expression seemed angry, and murderous. His eyes glimmered with hostility.

"Shut up!" He hollered again as he reached his peek. Suddenly, her face replaced with Fuu's. He shook passionately as his shock took over his mind. He became frightful to see her there. When he finished, her face faded and he realized that it was only his mind playing tricks on him. He rolled off the woman, with the last bit of energy spent. She abruptly got up and dressed.

"You're scum." She murmured as she left the room. Mugen laid on the futon, sweaty and hot. He was horribly alarmed to see Fuu. It was all in his head, but even so; why was it there. His breath eased into an easy natural rhythm, his body cooling from the night's frisk air. He was starting to feel better. But he was still very disturbed.

"Ahh, fuck it." He whined turning to his side. He decided that he was thinking too much about things and her name's mention earlier in the day, was the reason why he was thinking. He slowly faded off into sleep.

……………………………………..

"Ahh this is soo good!" Fuu squeaked as she munched down on breakfast.

"I've never seen anyone love roasted squid this much." He smiled taking a few bites himself. She looked the cutest when she was happy. He liked everything about her small face to her innocence. She had all the qualities he liked in a woman, and it was such luck that she wandered into town.

"Gomen." She smiled blushing. She had yet again embarrassed herself. But somehow she felt that he liked it when she was herself. He laughed kindly and encouraged Fuu to eat all she wanted.

"Excuse me now. I must be going." He excused himself when his younger brother Akira entered the room. He smiled at Fuu, knowing full well of her. But that day, in the restaurant, Fuu was too drunk to recognize him. She watched Kaze get up and walk towards Akira.

"I'll see you later in the noon." Kaze smiled. Fuu got up to her feet and gently bowed to him.

"Remember my home is your home." He smiled once more. It was that winning smile that made Fuu's heart skip a beat. She liked him looking at her that way, it made her feel special and beautiful.

"I was thinking of going to town too-"

"NO. You must not leave the house!" Kaze suddenly shouted. He was angered and Fuu could see the change in his eyes. They had shed it's beautiful light and become dark and menacing. She looked at him, concerned and shaken by his sudden burst.

"What?" She asked a little confused but still smiling. She thought that she had missed something, and perhaps her ears and eyes were deceiving her. Akira took a few steps away from his brother and looked the other way, he already knew that she could not leave.

"Forgive me for raising my voice. Fuu-san there is a war going on in my town. People, especially women have faced terrible situations. I don't want to see you get hurt. It's best that you stay within my court." He knew he had shouted too loudly at her. And by the looks on her confused and frightened face, she was doubting him. But he quickly restored her faith in him when he walked closer to her, and gave her the lie. It worked. Fuu was relieved, and falsely appreciated his concern for her safety. Akira smiled back at her, knowing that Kaze would easily win this girl.

"Oh. Arigato." She smiled, blushing as he stared at her with those warm gracious eyes; and that wonderful smile. Whenever he looked at her that way, she became paralyzed and easily accepted whatever he said. It was a flaw in her, maybe in all women to believe such eyes.

He cupped her face, gently bringing her gaze to his. She became hot and felt funny. She wanted him to kiss her, but he only smiled.

"I look forward to the eve, when I can see these eyes again." He gently whispered and walked away, taking Fuu's heart with him. Fuu smiled and blushed as she watched him and Akira vanish. She swallowed and smiled, feeling uplifted and refreshed. She felt as though she had bathed in spring cool water, and had rose peddles touch her skin. She was taken by him, and Kaze knew it.

……………………………………………..

Mugen walked around for a bit, he had eaten and drank and rested. Today was the day he was going to leave town, and get back to his lonely journey of murder and crime. He had not thought about much, other than the sake and food, but when Akira came into vision; he stopped and watched with interest.

He was surrounded by a handful of guarding men, and walked beside a man who seemed a few more years older than he. He looked refined and handsome and it made Mugen sick. He looked hard and saw his smile and eyes were filled with lies, and deceit. That was no trustworthy man.

"Feh, what a loser." Mugen snorted as he started to walk. He wondered if Akira was the brother of the magistrate in the town, but he had passed the magistrate's home on the way into town; who was an old fat man. So who was this little gang.

He decided, he wanted to research and slipped into the private building.

"Kaze-sama, when do you plan to carry out the ceremony?" One of his men asked. Mugen slithered close to the wall, stalking in the dark shadow's he knew would cover his body.

"It will be two nights from now. The full moon will come out. It's said that the moon's fullness does strange things to women." Kaze smirked taking a seat.

"But will she forfeit herself to you so easily?" Akira asked a little surprised that his brother had been able to keep this up for so long. By now, he figured that all women of Japan would know about Kaze, the female taker.

"She will. She's young, and easy to fool. She will do as I say." Kaze smiled with too much confidence, and Mugen found him arrogant. It was like he knew that Mugen was there, and sending him a direct challenge. That's how Mugen viewed it. He never stepped down from a challenge.

"But what of the man she was with?" Akira asked. He wanted Mugen dead for challenging him in the sake bar. But since the incident, nobody was able to recognize him properly.

"Fuu claims that he was nothing more than a bodyguard" Kaze smiled taking a sip of his tea. Mugen's ears perked like a little dog's. He heard her name, and the mention of him. He wondered what exactly Fuu had said about him. Akira seemed annoyed.

"How do you know that he has not taken her already. Brother, if she is not a virgin than your honor-"

"She is a virgin. I can see it in her eyes. That man was just a body guard. My honor will remain intact." Kaze interrupted his little brother Akira from saying anything more. His honor was the most important thing to him, and if Fuu was not a virgin; he would torture her for ruining him. He only wanted a virgin wife, and that is what he had.

Mugen was annoyed by the discussion, they were talking about her as if she was an object for them to use and toss when done with. He was that sort of man too. His regular visits to the brothel, his disregard to who's wife, sister or daughter he was raping; he had paid for it. But when he heard the way they discussed her, it bothered him horribly. Maybe it was because he felt they made fun of his image. Mocking the fact that he had not taken Fuu, and that she had that much control over him. He was her bodyguard, but what did it matter, he still should've done something to her before he took off.

He was thinking again, too hard and it was pissing him off. How dare they call him just a bodyguard, and how dare they say that she had done nothing with him.

'What the hell does he see in that bitch.' Mugen thought angrily. His madness made no sense, but he blamed it on the fact that his strength and reputation was on the line.

He fled quickly from the building, without anyone's notice.

………………………………………………..

"Fuu-san. I have some terrible news for you." Kaze looked down, and sadly as he entered the living area. Fuu stood up worried by his expression.

"What is it?" She asked concerned. He took steps closer to her, keeping his eyes to the floor. He seemed to be out of words to explain but yet had to. Fuu stared at him, hoping that the news was not too devastating.

"I had my men fetch around for information on the samurai who smells like sunflowers, and-" He paused looking down at her hopeful and worried eyes. She was worried by the news he was about to deliver and in some way; she could read it in his face.

"They reported that the man you seek, has been dead for more than 2 years." Kaze sadly whispered the news to her. Fuu stared blankly at him and than to his chest, not sure what to feel. There was a mixture of emotions, all confusing her senses.

"Gomenasai." Kaze added as he looked down to her pale white face. She seemed vacant and lost as she stared out trying to put her feelings in place. She was angry that he died, that the things she wanted to do went undone. Sad that he had passed on, without hearing what she wanted to say. And heart broken, that she never got to see his face, or to hear what he had to say to her.

A tear rolled down her face, and Kaze quickly wiped it.

"Fuu-san." He whispered hoping to get a reaction.

"I can't believe it." She whispered as the tears all let loose. She hid her face into Kaze's chest, crying as the different emotions waved over her mind. Her mission was over before it really started. How could she not realize that perhaps he was dead, why did she think he was alive. She felt incomplete and horrible. Kaze wrapped his arms around her, allowing her to ease her pain.

"There there Fuu-san. Let it be known that you have a home here." He whispered gently. Fuu couldn't see it than, her face was crying in his chest, but there was a glint in his eye; a brooding glint.

…………………………………………

The darkness of night had swallowed the town. Only the half eaten moon stared down to light them. The stars were slightly hidden by a large misty cloud. The world seemed silent and dead. It was a lot colder tonight and Fuu pinned it on her heart break. She was sitting and watching Momo-san as he rubbed against her leg. He was trying to cheer her up but it did nothing. She had cried herself out of tears, but there was still a very hollow feeling in her.

"Why did he die Momo-san?" She asked. Momo-san had no answer for her other than a sweet squeak.

"Fuu-san?" Kaze's voice interrupted her private thoughts. He opened the door to her room without asking to come in, Fuu should've noticed that but was too sad to care. A servant was with Kaze holding a tray of food since Fuu had left to sleep instead of joining him for dinner.

"Here, eat something." He said with a warm smile. The servant walked in and placed the tray beside the broken Fuu. She stared at the food, and for the first time in her life, she didn't want to eat.

The servant gave her a worried smile and walked out of the room. Kaze walked in, closing the door behind him.

"Gomen that I had to deliver such news to you. But I could not keep it from you and let you continue on a journey that would sacrifice perhaps your whole life." Kaze said in a soft tone as he approached her. Fuu stared blankly out to the large open field under the moon, just outside her room. From here she could see the whole town.

"I should've thought that he might be dead already. How silly of me not to think of that before I started." She sounded as if she was going to cry again. She felt very lonely, even with Kaze there to cheer her, she felt lonely.

"No, it's not your fault Fuu-san. How could you have known?" He continued sitting behind her. She nodded. She thought about when she decided to start this journey, and by luck's chance she met Mugen to help her out. She saved his life and his payment was to protect her until she found who she was looking for. He would be really upset right now, if he found out that the man she was looking for, had been dead for two years. A smile came on her face thinking about how screwed his face would've been, and how much he would've yelled at her for wasting his time.

Suddenly, she felt abandoned. He left her too.

"Fuu-san?" Kaze asked taking off the outer shirt of his kimono. Fuu heard him take the shirt off and felt very nervous again. This was no time to ask a kiss from her. She meant to turn around to look at him, so that her eyes could explain her refusal; but his hands had taken her shoulders and his lips moved on to hers.

"Kaze-sama!" It was the servant man screaming for him that stopped him, much to Fuu's relief. He jerked away from her as the servant busted into the room.

"What is it?" Kaze shouted. Fuu didn't like the change of voice that reached her ears. Sometimes, he sounded different she thought.

"Something's happened. Please Akira-sama wishes you to see him." The servant panted as if he had run the whole way from town. Kaze said nothing more to Fuu, he became worried about what happened that needed his immediate attention. He ignored Fuu and left promptly. Fuu sighed, relieved that he was gone.

The servant slid the door shut without a word to Fuu, but before he did; Fuu saw the expression in his eyes; great sympathy. Was it because he knew that somebody she knew was dead? It couldn't have been, she didn't tell anyone who the Sunflower Samurai was to her, not even Kaze. So why did he stare at her as if she was the dead one.

She didn't say anything though, she was too tired to think anymore. She stood up and stared at the sky, and the town below. Her mind took her to her father, and than surprisingly to Mugen. Why did he just leave? Did she bother him that much? She felt depressed again.

"Why did you both leave?" She whispered.

………………………………………………..

"Please Kaze-sama! Please return my daughter to me. I beg of you!" The man pleaded, his hands begging, streams of tears running down his face. He was old and feeble. But he didn't gain their compassion, in fact he was only pleasing Kaze.

"Old man, you wanted your daughter to be married to me, don't you remember how happy you were when I asked for her?" Kaze smirked.

"Yes sir, but I did not know that she-that she would be lost to me forever-and become a p-prisoner." The old man stuttered trying to find the best words to express himself. Akira snorted.

"Old man you're nothing more than a bother! You're daughter has all that she needs with my brother, are you doubting how well he has taken care of her?" Akira asked in a thoughtfully menacing tone. The old man quivered, his whole body shaking.

"No sir, no. I do not think of such a thing. I know that Kaze-sama is a good Lord and husband. But please, I have not seen my daughter for four years, please let me see her, my lords." He begged again, his old painful tears ran down his wrinkly face, only aging him further.

"Good man, I see that you miss your daughter." Kaze knelt down his left hand raised to halt his men's laughter. The old man looked up at the Lord, his eyes full of hope.

"I will make sure that I give her this news. Alas, I cannot let you see her. She is mine to see." He smirked killing the old father's hopes.

"But Lord-"

"I will give you something of hers though, so that you may rest easy." His eyes twinkled, his goons smirked. The old man felt his heart sink.

…………………………………………

Fuu thought she heard something. It sounded like many footsteps had just raced down the other hallway, she wondered what it was. She slid the door open to see, but all she saw was darkness.

"What was that about?" She asked her pet companion, Momo-san. She was feeling better after eating and resting. It was sad news that her father was dead, if only she started her journey earlier. But it was okay. Sometimes bad things need to happen for good things to happen.

She went back into her futon and looked back out at the town. She saw men this time though, many of them. There were even a few rushing out of the palace to the horses outside, one of them carrying something small wrapped in a bed sheet.

………………………………………….

Mugen lazily walked around town, everyone seemed to have gone to sleep. The town looked so dark and quiet, barely any lights to see your path. And than he saw a huge collection of men on horses rushing down a slight hill and into town.

"What's this?" He smirked following them from behind. The men stopped at a ritzy looking building, dismounted and with wild smiles went inside. Mugen caught something moving under a bed sheet, it was much too small to be a person. He decided to follow, maybe he could make some money, stealing money making money- same thing.

Lurking close behind, he followed them to an unguarded part and surprise surprise, there they were Kaze and Akira; and a old man.

"Kaze-sama, we have it." The man carrying the small thing said. Whatever it was underneath was trying to fight back. Mugen looked at the horror on the old man's face, he too was wondering what it was.

"Here, take this. It's from your daughter. I have no need for it. I was going to dispose of it like I do with the others. But since you came in with such a big heart" He grabbed the wrapped thing and threw it to the floor in front of him. He snatched the bed sheet off to reveal a little girl.

"A girl my Lord?" The old man whispered.

"You're daughter's daughter." Akira smirked at the little girl, who was frightened and wanted her mother. Mugen's eyes widen as he watched.

"I only keep the boys." Kaze smiled graciously as if he was giving the man a real treat. The old man quickly took the frightened little girl into his arms, crying even harder. The little girl, not understanding anything but seeking protection; held tightly on to the old man.

"So here is my gift. I give you the child to bury." Kaze smiled innocently.

"What?" The old man said startled. Mugen from his uncomfortable spot behind the corner understood very well what Kaze was saying.

"I usually kill the girls and bury them, I give you that privilege." He smiled. The old man quivered, trying to find the words, his heart ached horribly; the little girl in his arms shaking.

"No, I want my mom!" She cried hugging the old man. Suddenly Akira grabbed the little girl out of the old man's arms, he was trying to reach for her, but Kaze's men held him back, throwing him to the floor.

"You wanted to see her, well you will see her die." Kaze laughed as he prepared his sword. The little girl crying loudly as she tried to move out of Akira's grip. Mugen didn't know what took over him, he usually would've just walked out. It was none of his business, and things like this happened all the time.

Instead, he felt himself jump into the air. There was a loud clang sound, Kaze's sword had left his hand. They were all silent staring at Mugen.

"Who are you? Give us your name!" Shouted Akira recognizing the wild Mugen. The little girl freed herself and ran quickly to the old man who was trying to protect her. She cried in his arms as he looked at Mugen and than to Kaze. What was going on?

"Mugen. Remember it." He smirked as he launched into fight. Kaze's men came after him all at once, but it was just a split second and they had all been cut up and dead. Kaze and Akira's eyes sparkled with shock and horror.

"What do you want in my dealings?" Kaze firmly said halting the men who stormed in to fight. He knew that it was no use fighting with Mugen since he would kill them all. Akira didn't like this decision to stop fighting.

"I have no business, I just like fighting." He smirked casually swinging his sword over his back.

"Speak the truth, do you know this man?" Akira screamed grabbing the old man by the collar, the little girl cried in fear.

"No sir, I do not." He begged.

"Don't worry yourself, I don't know him."

"Than why are you here?" Kaze asked.

"He was the one with that girl Brother, the girl currently in your court." Akira looked madly at Kaze wondering when he was going to give the order to kill the wild ruffian. Kaze instead, seemed amused. Mugen and him suddenly fell into a eye dead lock, each staring madly at the other. Akira was growing impatient.

"I get it now." Mugen grinned. The surrounding men and Kaze looked at him puzzled.

"You're too much of a wimp to fight yourself so you hire idiots to die for you." Mugen laughed. His words hit Kaze hard and he wanted nothing more to send his handful of remaining men to kill him, but judging by his speed and skill; they would fail.

"You bastard!" Akira shouted getting ready to jump Mugen.

"No Akira." Kaze smiled calmly, acting like an angel.

"I wish not to start a fight. It has been a long day, and I wish to go home. We will leave here Mugen." He smiled gently much to Akira's alarm. He didn't understand why they had to leave. Mugen watched Kaze's movements carefully, the way his face became when he was planning something.

"I just know we will meet again." Kaze smiled back at him as he and his men walked out of the building. The old man got to his feet holding on to the little girl as tightly as he could with his tired hands.

"Arigato arigato for saving her." The old brittle man said bowing as much as he could and hurried off. Mugen didn't like the feeling in his stomach, he didn't want to think he saved them. It wasn't in his nature to do such a thing. He sheathed his sword and started to walk out. He watched his steps carefully making sure that this wasn't a trap, and sure enough he saw Kaze and his men ride off on to the small hill to his palace. It was dark up there, barely enough light to see that there was something up there.

And that is when it occurred to him. Fuu was up there. What if Kaze was going to do something to her.

"Dammit to hell." He cursed. What was going on. Why was he doing these things. First he saved that little girl and that old man, now he was actually thinking to save Fuu- annoying bitch Fuu. He went against his gut feeling and proceeded to walk away from the hill, he wasn't going to let himself do such a thing. When did he become mister nice guy.

"Did you forget Mugen, you're a murderer too. You got no business saving no one." He reminded himself loudly as he walked through the empty town.

"What if he kills her?" He said suddenly stopping in his tracks. He became frustrated with himself and all the stupid feelings and thoughts he was having. He started to run, as far as he could from the hill, making a blind decision to run until he was out of town; and away from her memory.

…………………………………………..

But nothing happened to Fuu that night, or the day after. Kaze was as nice as ever when she saw him. He seemed too busy to talk to her or to see her. But when he did, he made sure he got a kiss. She was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

And than suddenly, one day while she was sitting in her room playing with Momo-san, she realized this place was starting to feel like a prison. She was being warned everyday not to step outside, and warned from walking to the other hallways (which were never lit at night).

"Somethings not right Momo-san." She said quietly. The servants always looked at her with such sorrow, and Kaze was disappearing every night for two to three hours in the forbidden hallways. What was he hiding in them.

………………………………………………

"We got word that he fled town." Akira smiled triumphantly.

"Good. I want this ceremony to go well." Kaze smiled sipping tea. He could tell that Fuu was becoming a little too curious about the forbidden hallways, asking in clever ways why she wasn't allowed to go in them. Her constant need to go outside was also bothering him to no end, but he remained calm.

"Tomorrow night, she'll be number ten." He smirked.

"Brother will she accept the marriage. She has been a lot more noisey than the others." Akira asked nerved by Fuu. She was going to be wife number ten, thus protecting the family name, but there was another reason for having so many wives. He got bored with only one. His first wife was a beautiful woman, who was loved by many in the village, and the people always said she would get married to the fairest man. But Kaze had him killed, and took her hand in marriage instead. Since the day she married, no one had seen her. Three years later, Kaze became bored, he needed something more. Than came wife number two, who he forced into marriage, or he'd killed her little sister.

It went on like this nine more times, but the tenth, he knew would entertain him for years; and that was the limit set for him by the magistrate of the town. The old fat man had made it legal for him to follow the laws of concubines. His tenth and final wife, he had to make sure; was perfect and fit all his requirements. Kaze had been searching within the town and neighboring towns for a couple of years, with no luck. All of Japan was coming to know of him and his possessive nature. But Fuu would not have known about him, she was still too young.

"She is curious. Yet, she has been easy to fool." Kaze took a long sip of his tea and waited of the servant to pour him some more. His smile had widened considerably tonight.

……………………………………………………

Fuu had just finished taking a bath and entered her room when she noticed there were a few leaves on her floor by the door. She blamed Momo-san for it and slid the door shut behind her. Her hair was soaking wet and dripping all over the place, but she didn't care. It felt like it had been a long time since she bathed, but it had only been a few hours. She found herself feeling dirty and strangely unclean since there was nothing else to do other than sit and stare. She was starting to feel crowded in her room, and tired of looking outside.

What was even stranger was that she saw no sign of any war. The town always seemed rather cheery. And than as she readied to take off her wet white kimono, hands wrapped around her mouth and waist. She became paralyzed with panic.

"Hey, baka. I don't like breast-less girls so don't freak out." Mugen whispered playfully in her ear. Fuu's eyes widened, first in relief and than in anger. She pulled away from him, looking up at him with mad eyes.

"What are you doing here!" She shouted pointing a finger to the floor. Mugen smirked looking at her up and down.

"I was right you have no figure." He sighed. Fuu turned red with embarrassed. She covered herself with her hands. She believed he had taken her virginity, yet she wasn't as mad about it as she should have been.

"Why are you here?" She asked angrily ignoring his comment. Mugen looked at her with sparkling crazy eyes.

"To get you out of here." He casually stated as playfully as possible to make it look like he wasn't doing this for her. Her right eye brow cocked, unable to belief him and unable to understand why she would leave.

"Are you mad? Why would I leave here? I like it here. Kaze-san is very nice to me and takes good care of-"

"He's made you a prisoner and is going to make you wife number ten." Mugen interrupted settling himself on her comfy futon. Momo-san didn't jump on to his face as expected instead he squeaked lovingly as if he hadn't seen a good friend for a very long time. Fuu growled in frustration and anger.

"How dare you say that!" She screamed. Mugen shot up and covered her mouth, she fidgeted but he didn't let go.

"You are so thick in the head you know that?" He grunted angrily. He pulled away from her soaking body. He wanted to slap her for being so easily taken by a few sweet words.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine. So you can go. And just so you know Kaze-san would never rape and than rob a girl; and leave her…." She angrily whispered. Deep down she felt what he was saying was true, but how could she believe someone who stole so much from her and ran off from his promise. Mugen's temper rose even more.

"Listen you stupid girl, I didn't do anything to you! And don't you get it, he's gonna make you his wife, keep you locked up like some treasure and never let you leave from here." He pointed outside, to freedom. What he said rang a little true in Fuu's mind. Since she arrived her, Kaze hadn't allowed her outside once.

"That's not true. I won't believe you." She retorted taking a step back. Mugen became frustrated.

"Are you that stupid? Tell me? Just because he said a few nice words to you, you believe him?" He asked as if it needed to be answered. Fuu's face screwed angrily, since when did he give a danm what she did.

"Why do you even care, you're the one who left me. I fainted from hunger and Kaze's brother brought me here- Thank God, otherwise who know's what would have happened to me!" She shouted again and this time she had somehow crossed a line in Mugen's head. He couldn't help it, it was too late to stop his right hand from slapping her hard against the face.

"What the fuck are you saying?" He growled.

"I'm here aren't I? I'm here to get your ass outta here, so that you don't become like them." He came close enough to her face to kiss, but instead of a sweet serene face he was burning with rage. Fuu felt her cheek, it stung, she didn't see him hitting her, but there it was the burn of the slap.

"You have no business to tell me what to do. Leave here! NOW!" She shouted so loudly that this time she had caught the servant's ear. But instead of rushing over to Fuu's room, he turned further away; hoping that whatever the noise was, was her fleeing this horrible place.

"No, I'm not leaving here until you see it. See it for you own fucking self." He grabbed her wrist painfully and stormed out, almost breaking her bedroom door. He had no mercy as he dragged Fuu along the dark hallway.

"Let me go Mugen, stop!" She shouted struggling to free her wrist still tightly gripped by him. But he ignored her, instead he stormed to the first door.

"You're gonna see it for yourself bitch!" He shouted and slammed the first door open. He pulled her harshly and threw her into the room. Fuu was too angry at him, and the first thing she did was turn back to him to shout, but he only pushed her away forcing her to fall again. This time she landed on something.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a woman's voice, soft and sad. Fuu looked up and saw two teary soft black eyes staring back at her. She had landed on a woman, wife number 1. She looked in her early thirties.

"Who are you?" The woman asked again as Fuu sat up in shock.

"You're not supposed to be in here. You must go." She said quickly and softly as though the walls had ears. Fuu blinked and stared at her.

"She's the first wife, there are eight more." Mugen said angrily picking Fuu up from under the arms.

"I was sneaking around this place and saw what was going on. This sort of shit only goes on with Royal pieces of shit." Mugen grunted. Fuu was suddenly paralyzed, she didn't know what to say, or how to say it. She watched the woman disappear from her vision as Mugen dragged her out to the next door.

He did it eight more times, some had young boys, others had none. They all had one thing in common, fear and sadness in all their eyes. They looked vacant and pale, as if their bodies were still alive, but not their souls. When Fuu was taken out of the last wife's room, she felt tears coming down her eyes. But she wasn't sad, she was angry, angry that he could do this to all those women.

"Come on, we're getting outta here." Mugen groaned.

"But what about them, we have to help them." Fuu insisted grabbing him by his wrist. He looked back at her thinking to slap her again, but instead he stared at her.

"We can't. Even if we freed them, Kaze would just find them all again. It's better this way." He said pulling away from her.

"No, I won't accept that. We have to try. Can't you see, their hurting." She pulled on him again. This time, Mugen pushed her back away from him.

"Listen, we don't have time."

"Please. Please. After this, I won't ask you for anything. Anything you say, I'll do. Please Mugen. Please." She begged. Her large eyes somehow looked ever larger, her soft face seemed distraught and was stained with rows of tears. He groaned angrily.

"Ahhh, shit! Fine, but I'm holding you to that." He stormed off, unsheathed his sword and made for the rooms again.

…………………………………………..

They found reluctance in the women. Some had started to fear the world outside, other's were more afraid of Kaze. But Fuu was able to get them out. Slowly, all nine of them stepped out of their rooms, the rooms they had lived and breathed in for so long. It seemed odd to be out of their rooms, the place they ate, drank, bathed and everything else. It was brighter outside, even while still in the home.

It was going well, until suddenly, Kaze came home.

"What the hell!" Akira shouted unsheathing his sword. They were surprised to see Mugen there, with Fuu and Kaze's nine wives outside of their rooms.

"How dare you bastard! Dishonor my brother like that!" He shouted angrily leaping forward. But Kaze put a stop to him before he got any closer to Mugen, who was ready to kill. He hadn't killed anyone in a very long time, he was looking forward to a little blood to work out the nerves.

"Why are you here? You said you had no business with anyone?" Kaze asked calmly looking at the frightened faces of each of his wives, and Fuu. She stared at him angrily, cursing to him all the swears she knew. Mugen smirked.

"I don't, I just like that look on your brother's face when he's lost." He taunted. Akira had no patience for people like that, yet Kaze did. He laughed, stepping forward.

"You're mistaken, this is my home, those that are behind you are mine. And she-" He pointed to Fuu "Is also mine." It seemed to have struck a bad cord with Mugen, because his eyes flashed red as it narrowed madly. The veins on his hands popped as he tightened his grip around his sword.

"Funny, I don't remember giving you her." He snorted. Fuu looked at Mugen shocked. What was he saying, was he trying to tick Kaze off. But this wasn't the time to be thinking of such things.

"You said it yourself, she's not yours to give." Kaze smirked testing Mugen's patience. He moved towards Fuu and pulled her roughly by the arm close to him.

"Who says so? I've been with her for a long time, who's to say she's not mine to hand over." Mugen grinned madly, Fuu looked awfully shocked at both Mugen and Kaze. What was going on, where did this conversation come from.

"I see. Than I shall make you a deal. You can have all of those that are in my possession, just give me her." Kaze smiled looking hungrily at Fuu. Mugen's smirk twitched, he was starting to get really pissed off with the guy. Fuu shifted slightly in his grip hoping to get behind him.

"I don't want your leftovers." Mugen retorted bravely still grinning.

"Hold you tongue peasant! You're talking to a nobleman!" Akira shouted pointing his flashly and unusually large sword to Mugen, who didn't budge; only sniggered.

"That's supposed to affect me somehow?" Mugen pulled Fuu a little closer to him, moving down to her confused face. Kaze's face screwed angrily as did Akira's.

"Muge-" Fuu was kissed. Mugen's lips had come on to hers, it was rough at first, but quickly smoothed. He wasn't sure why he was kissing her, at first it was so make Kaze more angry, but suddenly a strange happy feeling lifted him. Fuu's eyes were open wide in shock, she was too alarmed to push away.

"That's enough!" Kaze shouted breaking Mugen's kiss, leaving Fuu's lips slightly parted and confused.

"Leave and I will spare you." Kaze finally said after a long pause. Mugen smirked cracking his head again.

"I've kissed her before, just so you know." Mugen teased, remembering back to the Inn, where he kissed her in her sleep, parted her kimono and saw her naked chest. It brought back a happy sensation in him.

"You leave me no choice." He said looking dashingly angry. He didn't have to give the word, Akira understood. He leapt into the air towards Mugen. The women behind him screamed in horror, some thinking of running back to their rooms. But Fuu shouted for them to stay, and fight with their might, not without a sword but with their bravery.

"How long will you all be his prisoner! How much of your souls have been taken by him!" She shouted angrily grabbing one of the women by the forearm.

It was as if it had been all planned. When Fuu turned around to see Mugen, blood had sprayed over the walls. She gasped, but it wasn't Mugen's at all.

Akira fell to floor with a loud thud. His eyes remained open and shocked, just as shocked as Kaze's. His mouth was slightly open, dry and unable to express his horror to see his younger brother fall to his death like that. How had Mugen done that, how could he have seen the second sword in Akira's other hand, stealthily, away from Mugen's vision. Than how? How could he have seen it?

Mugen's eyes went to Kaze's, he enjoyed that horror on his face to see his brother on the floor dead.

"Debt hasn't been paid yet!" Mugen flashed another trade mark smirk. Kaze's grief faded, and he was now madly angry.

"What?" He growled staring daggers at Mugen.

"You killed their daughters." Mugen listed and though he smirked; the madness could be seen. Fuu looked at him surprised. 'What's he talking about?' She thought.

"You raped them, imprisoned them…" He stated looking even more crazy.

"You're death for theirs. That would pay the debt." He smirked wiping the blade of his bloody sword on Akira's body. Kaze growled in frustration and madness.

"How dare you! I showed mercy on you, let you free to run, and you come back here! To take what is mine and dishonor me and kill my brother!" He shouted angrily. Fuu saw all the love and care she always saw in him fade in an instant. A cold hateful man was now in place of Kaze, the real true self.

"I will not spare you today." He roared. Mugen jumped to meet Kaze in the middle of the open area. The women screamed again, unable to handle all this excitement and uncertainty. It had been such a long time since they stepped out of their rooms, and now they were facing a situation they did not know how to handle. But Fuu shouted at them all, demanded they stay and watch the man who hurt them die. She was never this angry before in her life. Everything he said was a lie, everything he did was a lie.

"Say goodbye." Mugen smirked letting the fight go on for much longer than it should have. Their swords hit making loud clangs and clings, they fought around Akira's body, Kaze wouldn't give up. Mugen wasn't about to loose either, he sped up his fighting, making exaggerated moves and unnecessary swings to confuse Kaze. His fighting style was always very complex and to the naked eye, seemed as if there were two when there was only one.

Soon, it came down to Mugen standing on the other side of Akira's dead body, as Kaze knelt down to his brother. He sighed and closed his eyes. He looked up at Mugen, vowing something in his mind.

"You'll pay!" He shouted standing up suddenly. His wives moved closer to the wall, hugging each other to feel secure, but without their prison they felt exposed and afraid. Fuu was with them, trying to keep them calm. Suddenly Mugen realized he was farther away from Fuu. How did this happen, how did he move away from her.

"It was because of her wasn't it?" Kaze shouted pointing the tip of his sword to Fuu. She gasped when he grabbed her around the neck and pulled her forward. Mugen panicked and his face said it all.

"Let me go!" Fuu shouted struggling to get free. How could she have fallen for him, how stupid was she? She looked over at Mugen, as he decided what to do. Kaze smiled wildly.

"Ah, so it was. So than you are more to her than just a bodyguard. Tell me Mugen, how much do you value her?" He said menacingly.

"Let her go." Mugen growled slightly as he moved forward.

"So than she isn't the virgin I was looking for. Never mind than." He laughed. Fuu struggled again as the blade of his sword came closer to her neck. She panicked and pushed against his body hoping for an escape.

"Oy, wait!" Mugen shouted. Kaze stopped with a raised eye brow, making sure to let him know that the deal had to be sweet in order for him to spare Fuu.

"I'll put my sword down." Mugen said quietly. Fuu's eyes opened in shock, as she watched Mugen put down his sword. She wanted to say no, that he was being stupid. This was basically a signal for Kaze to come and murder him. He let Fuu go and violently pushed her back with all the other wives and made his way to Mugen.

"Good choice." Kaze laughed. He had come close enough to Mugen, who still stood tall, ready for death. He had done enough in his life, and death was always just around the corner. But he had no idea, that it would be around Fuu's corner. He always thought it would be her annoying laughter that did him in. Who knew it would be from protecting her.

"I wanna tell you one thing though. If you do something that I don't like to her, I'll come back." He whispered firmly to Kaze, who glowed with anger.

"NO! Mugen!" Fuu shouted running towards him. But it was too late, Kaze had stabbed him.

"NO! MUGEN!" She shouted. Everything seemed to slow down. Mugen's face screwed in pain as the sword plunged into his stomach. Kaze's smile widened in pleasure until suddenly.

He fell on to his knee's unable to understand how. Mugen's sword had found its way to his other hand and had taken a slice out of Kaze's chest. Kaze let go of his sword, still lodged in Mugen's belly. Fuu gasped and stopped dead in her tracks watching Mugen's eyes roll back.

"NO! MUGEN! MUGEN!" She shouted again, but her voice couldn't reach him.

……………………………………….

Days passed, and snow had covered the town. It was just as dead as usual but this time there were smiles when you saw people. The women who were Kaze's prisoners returned home with their children to their families, who would try and push Kaze's memory far away.

The Shogunate received word that the local Magistrate had allowed the law of concubines to a nobleman pass, and he was quickly removed from office and replaced by another.

"Fuu-chan, arigato for all your help." The old man said holding on to his grand-daughter. His daughter bowed to Fuu in appreciation.

"It's okay please. You've helped me a lot too." She smiled looking back at Mugen. He had been asleep for six days, but at least his wounds were healing fast.

"Will you need anything else for tonight?" The old man's daughter asked handing her some more sheets.

"No, we'll be fine. Arigato." Fuu smiled letting the three out. Her hut was small, but enough comfortable space for two. There was a nice large fire, boiling hot soup and a warm cozy feel. Mugen groaned a little, his eyes finally opened at the sound of the door closing. Fuu turned around, surprised to see him awake.

"You're awake! Good, the soup is done." She smiled hoping over happily to the fire. Mugen got up, his body feeling incredible. It had been a long time since anyone took care of him, and when he looked down at his stomach he saw the care Fuu took of him. He touched his belly, it had pretty much healed. He started to tear off his bandages.

"OH, are you sure, I guess it's fine. I just put it on because I thought it would be good." Fuu smiled nervously. There was a large scar, and the size of it had scared Fuu into bandaging him again for no reason. Mugen smirked touching the bump of the scar.

"It's a scar, not a cut." He grinned moving to sit properly. His shorts looked washed and clumsily put back on him.

"Gomen, but I didn't look. I promise." Fuu blushed noticing that he was examining himself.

"They were bloody so I- gomen." She said again nervously. Mugen smirked.

"Is that food? I'm hungry." He reached over to the small bowl of soup Fuu handed him. He was very hungry, it had been almost six days since he last ate. As he ate, he tried to remember what had happened. He killed Kaze, but he almost died too. Why did he keep escaping death like that?

"How is it?" Fuu asked anxiously hoping he liked it. She worked very hard on cooking it. Mugen shrugged saying something like 'it's okay'. But she smiled anyway, taking it as a compliment.

There was a long awkward silence as they ate. Mugen cleaned up all the soup she made, and she didn't fight him for it. He needed it more than she did. When they had finished, they still didn't say a word to each other. Instead, Mugen sat up and continued to touch his scar. Fuu looked at the scar many times and it still made her feel bad. It was because of her that he got it.

"Mugen?" She said softly and so ever so sweetly. Mugen looked up to find that she was already there, suddenly her little arms came around his waist in a tight hug. He looked down to her head almost terrified by what she was doing.

"Oy" He growled blushing a little. He wasn't used to hugs. Fuu started to cry, and that scared him even more.

"Gomen, it was because of me." She sniffled. Mugen rolled his eyes, feeling very defeated. He hated it when women cried, and it was even more cruel when she cried.

"Ahh, cut it out. Oy, you listening? It's fine." He shouted still not returning the hug. Fuu pulled away from him, keeping her eyes from his view.

"I should've listened to you. But I-I was sure. " She sniffled.

"After you left me, I-I promised that I wouldn't-wouldn't believe you" She sniffled again. This time, Mugen couldn't help but feel like a jerk. He had left her, even thought about raping her, instead he stole all her money and left her alone without a penny in a town she didn't know. Of course she would've landed herself in a bad place with bad people, she was vulnerable like that.

"Just so you know, I didn't do anything to you." He said casually avoiding her eyes. She looked up at him, wondering what he was saying.

"I wanted to, you know just to piss you off." He flashed her that perfect smirk. She blushed.

"But I didn't. So don't worry about it." He added moving to sit up better. She smiled at him, wondering why she hadn't seen this side before.

"Arigato Mugen, for everything." She whispered happily.

"Forget it." He said quickly before she could say more to make him feel bad.

"Arigato, for-for coming back for me Mugen." She beamed a huge brilliant smile up at him, and it lifted all his low spirits. Something took over him that very moment, and he didn't know what he was doing, all he knew it felt right. Fuu's eyes were wide open in surprise. When he pulled back realizing what he was doing and with who, he felt really strange.

"Hey, I um." Mugen sounded really stupid, what was his excuse for kissing her. Was he making it obvious that he liked her, maybe even loved her? After all he risked himself to save her. No what was he thinking, he couldn't love her, he just couldn't. It was something he would never admit, but judging by her large surprised eyes, he needed to do something fast before she got the wrong impression of his feelings for her. He wasn't the romantic loving type of guy, he was rough and unpassionate.

"Oy, take off your clothes." He blurted out. Fuu's eyes closed, a cute smile came on to her face. He was expecting for her to shout back and scream her head off at him, like she would other times, but he found her removing her kimono- it panicked him.

"OY! What the hell are you doing?" He shouted as his eyes moved from her small breasts to her tummy. 'Whoa' He thought. 'This isn't right, it's sick' He thought again. But his mind was just not cooperating with his body.

"I promised." She smiled blushing. Mugen stared at her in disbelief. Was she really going to give herself up like this, all because of a promise? Or was she testing him?

"No, I don't do shapeless chicks." He smirked hoping to get a reaction, any reaction that was herself. But she only smiled.

"I-I don't mind Mugen…" Her voice was small and she blushed as she looked down to her hands. What was she doing, why was she doing this. Mugen felt very awkward, but even so his animal side was telling him to go for it.

"Ah forget it will you bitch, over dramatizing everything." He said pulling her kimono back on. Fuu looked up at him, noticing the man that she never saw in Mugen.

"I told you I don't do shapeless girls baka. So leave it." He sounded like a gentleman, a kind and caring person. She smiled again to him.

……………………………………………..

It seemed everything was different now, and for Mugen, this was a very strange situation. What was he doing back with her again. Should he just leave now, he wondered. He looked over and saw her curled up in a small cute ball sleeping soundly away in her floor futon, just a few feet away from him. The fire had died down, and the light from outside gave them very little light. It was the perfect setting. He stared at her for a very long moment.

Fuu was snoring gently when she felt someone hover over her. She opened her eyes, she felt Mugen crawl into her futon and wrap his arms around her. It was the strangest thing for him to do, and she was about to say something; when his lips captured hers. It was going to be the same long journey searching for a man that she never explained. He would hold to his side of the promise and protect her on their way. What would happen to them both when they reached the place she seeked, he didn't know; but he knew that he wanted to be there with her.

What happened next was nothing that changed her life, he stayed there with her in the same futon all night. But he didn't move to touch Fuu in a way…

"That would be later" Smirked Mugen.

The End.


End file.
